


My Sister's Popular

by jyoshiey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyoshiey/pseuds/jyoshiey
Summary: "Scott?",Stiles asked after witnessing what happened in the sidewalk.|••|∆∆|••|There might be a change of plot|••|∆∆|••|The one with pistachio in title is another book similar to this one. Both sort of having the same plot. Sort of





	My Sister's Popular

**Author's Note:**

> Noooootes

* * *

"Nyoom." Elizabeth said passing MJ in the sidewalk on her skate board. She laughed. "Couldn't you be any weirder?" MJ asked. "Aye you're dating me. You have no choice but to accept the weirdness." Elizabeth answered. "I wouldn't have it any other way." MJ replied and kissing Elizabeth's cheek. She widen her eyes and looked down.

"Elizabeth!" Both hear from the forest. As well as her brother and his friends. "Yes!" Elizabeth answered back yelling. Even though Amy is about three feet away. Amy glared and yelled "Deth." 

Elizabeth made a face. "Deth or death?" She asked. No longer yelling. "Deth",Amy confirmed. "Deth is when a huntphycelopsicter are dying of some sort of virus. Or in our case,the only one left in both Earth and Underworld",MJ told her. "Oh. Oh. Okay." Elizabeth said. "What?" She asked loudly. 

"We are already trying to find what type of virus. But we need you to translate something." Amy told Elizabeth. Who looked at her. "Emnich?" Elizabeth questioned. Amy nodded. "Emnich." Amy confirmed. "Quick question?" Elizabeth asked. Amy nodded. "Mind answering where you came from? Because last time I checked,you were in some sort of land in the head." Elizabeth asked. "Okay. Yeah about that. There was an emergency of how someone saw Marcus and I had to go help help before he killed the person." Amy answered. MJ awwed. "You do have a heart." MJ said. Elizabeth laughed while Amy rolled her eyes smiling.

"You guys are idiots." Amy said. Elizabeth hummed and snapped her fingers. "Nu uh. Honey. Our grades say something else." Elizabeth said with a straight face before laughing. She then stopped. "Wait. He's dying." Elizabeth said. MJ was about to say something. "What do have for me to translate?" Elizabeth asked Amy.

As if they the conversation, after the agreement of Emnich, never happened. All three left through the forest, leaving the skateboard behind, and walked till they got to their location.

"Scott." Stiles asked after witnessing what happened in the sidewalk. "Who was that?" Allison asked. 

"That's my sister. They just had a conversation about  _“deth”_. And about a creature with a difficult name." Scott said. "You have a sister?" Allison asked surprised. "No time for that. We should probably follow them",Stiles suggested. 

"Do we even know the other two girls?" Erica asked.  "One of them is MJ. I don't know the other girl." Scott answered. "And who exactly is MJ?" Isaac asked. "The one with my sister earlier." Scott answered. "We're still going to follow them, right?" Stiles asked. "Why do you want to follow them so bad?" Scott asked. "Because this is the first we saw your sister. And she might be involved with the supernatural. And probably knows more than us." Lydia answered as she opened the door, almost hitting Stiles in the face. "My apologies." She told him and continued walking with Jackson following behind. Stiles stood there and looked at Lydia wondering how she heard their conversation. 

"One of you guys butt dialed me." Lydia said looking at Issac. Jackson sat down and crossed his arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noooooooootes
> 
> Nah just kidding.
> 
> This will basically have a whole different plot than the show.
> 
> And I hate that it is.


End file.
